I Believe in Angels
by Midori no Ringo
Summary: Eu não sei quando isso começou talvez as coisas sempre tenham sido desse jeito e eu que nunca percebi, mas agora eu queria que parasse...2x1,3x4,5x2. Yaoi, AU, Violência, Linguagem pesada.
1. Eu Sinto Assim

Gundam Wing não é meu! Não é mesmo tá!!

Preciso dizer que fiquei com vergonha de escrever certas coisas dessa vez, mas fazer o que foi necessário eu acho...

* * *

Revirava-se a todo instante na cama, não conseguia encontrar qualquer posição que lhe parecesse confortável, não insistia mais em tentar dormir o sono parecia se negar a aparecer, viu-se incapaz de acalmar as batidas de seu coração que os segundos faziam com que se tornassem cada vez mais insuportáveis.

Em vão desviava para não olhar o relógio em cima do criado mudo, duas horas em ponto os números cor de sangue marcavam, quatro horas!

Quatro horas haviam se passado do horário em que ele deveria estar em casa, algo havia acontecido era a hipótese mais plausível, ele nunca havia demorado tanto para chegar, repensou em todos os contra tempos que poderiam ocorrer para ocasionarem uma atraso tão grande, mas não achou nenhum que não envolvesse algo muito pior.

Remoía-se para não ligar para todos os seus amigos, sabia que ele não gostaria, ajudava o fato de não saber se conseguiria explicar toda a questão sem se debulhar em lagrimas e parecer um idiota, afinal ele poderia chegar no exato momento em que estivesse ao telefone, podia vê-lo zombando por pega-lo chorando como uma criança por causa de um simples atraso.

Mas este não era o único motivo, angustiava-se com a perspectiva de descobrir que havia acontecido alguma desgraça, não estava preparado para ouvir isso, nunca estaria...

Ainda mais no meio da noite em que as coisas lhe pareciam bem mais assustadoras, desde a infância a sensação de que grande parte de sua coragem também desaparecia com o sol que se punha no horizonte não o abandonava.

A noite sempre o deixava apreensivo, tinha a impressão que as piores tragédias aconteciam enquanto a lua brilhava lá no alto.

Mesmos não querendo seus olhos deixaram que as lágrimas voltassem a deslizar pelo rosto, já tinha passado por isso algumas horas atrás.

Quando seu desespero começou tinha a estranha crença que quando as lágrimas começassem a escorrer escutaria o barulho das chaves na porta, correria então para encontra-lo enxugando o rosto fingindo que nada havia acontecido, mas houve um porém estava enganado por pensar desse jeito, chorou por horas rezando implorando para que nada de mal houvesse lhe acontecido.

Nada aconteceu, apenas o travesseiro que se encharcava mais com os minutos que se passavam e nenhum sinal dele...

Nas primeiras horas fingiu não se importar, continuou com suas atividades normalmente, tomou banho secou os cabelos vestiu o pijama. Preparou a janta mas não teve vontade de comer, esperaria até que ele chegasse para jantarem juntos.

Esperou demais e a comida acabou esfriando, tudo bem colocaria no microondas assim que ele chegasse, olhou mais uma vez o relógio já era tarde mas não tinha porque se alarmar, decidiu assistir um pouco de televisão, a qualquer momento ele chegaria, nunca tinha se atrasado a ponto de não verem juntos um capitulo do seriado que gostavam... Acabou desligando a televisão não conhecia mais nenhum dos programas que passavam, só assistia enquanto esperava que ele voltasse do serviço.

Perambulou por alguns minutos apreensivo, sua primeira idéia havia sido ligar para o celular dele, durou bem pouco essa opção só o tempo de constatar que o aparelho enfiado em um canto do sofá era o que deveria estar agora com ele, segunda opção, a empresa em que trabalhava, mas o que diria?

Nada, não estava com cabeça para arrumar uma desculpa convincente, voltou a sentar no sofá olhando o maldito aparelho e atento a qualquer ruído vindo da rua que desse indí cio que alguém estava chegando, esperou até não agüentar mais ouvir o tic tac do relógio como único barulho na casa inteira, caminhou em direção ao quarto, deitou-se na cama, puxou as cobertas sobre si ajeitando-se da melhor forma possível, abraçou o travesseiro que não era o seu tentando diminuir o vazio, fechou os olhos, quando os abrisse novamente já estaria envolto em seus braços recebendo todo o calor que estes ofereciam.

Ele o beijaria e diria para fechar os olhos e voltar a dormir, obedeceria mas não antes de dizer que o amava e que sentira sua falta, poderia ver mesmo de olhos fechados o sorriso tão especial que surgiria em seus lábios, para logo em seguida senti-los tocar de uma forma carinhosa sua testa e quando estivesse a um passo de perder a consciência ouviria o sussurrando bem perto de seu ouvido "eu também" as coisas deveriam ser desse jeito.

Por enquanto a realidade não era tão doce, a angustia e o desespero cravavam seus dentes nos escassos fios de esperança que desesperadamente tentava manter, desse jeito não conseguia descansar , enquanto permanecia com os olhos fechados sua mente insistia em faze-lo pensar em imagens pavorosas de acidentes, os tantos casos de assaltos e assassinatos que sempre via no telejornal, as pessoas que sempre achavam que nunca iria acontecer "algo" com elas até que o destino se encarregava de fazer com que a desgraça batesse em sua porta, mostrando como estavam enganadas quando acreditavam que tudo daria certo com elas...

Não era muito apegado a Deus nem tinha o costume de pensar sobre ele, mas com todo o seu coração e da forma que sabia implorou para que o trouxesse de volta são e salvo, acomodado na cama iluminada pelos raios lunares que entravam gingando pela grande janela de vidro do quarto não sabia mais o que fazer além de chorar, nem tinha mais força para abafar as lamúrias dos recantos sombrios de sua mente, que insistiam em provoca-lo dizendo que tudo estava perdido e que teria que apreender a viver sem ele, entre muitas outras coisas abomináveis.

Esfregou com força os olhos tentando afastar um pouco das lágrimas, em todo o ambiente só se destacavam o sons de seus soluçar e do relógio cruel, até da porta da sala seria possível ouvi-lo, se tudo estivesse bem não se importaria de passar a vergonha de ser visto com as faces vermelhas e os olhos inchados, mesmo que fosse chamado de mimado, se jogaria em seus braços afundando a cabeça em seu peito esquecendo esse sonho ruim, tomou coragem para voltar a encarar os números cor de sangue, mais meia hora se passava, e com ela mais um pouco de sua vida e esperanças.

O corpo magro tremia em meio aos lençóis, estava no limite de sua aflição não dava mais para ficar parado imaginando um monte de coisas, que se danasse o bom senso e a vergonha, pro inferno com o medo de parecer ridículo, a opinião dos outros não lhe importava mesmo, já tinha pensando demais, correria o risco de ligar para um de seus amigos não dava para continuar na incerteza, acendeu a luz do abajur a claridade ofuscou um pouco seus olhos, esfregou-os secando as ultimas lágrimas que impediam-no de enxergar direito, sem mais perda de tempo abriu a gavetinha do móvel procurando o celular, tateou sem sucesso quando sentiu seu coração parar por alguns milésimos de segundos.

Um barulho, chaves vibrando enquanto uma pessoa tentava encaixa-las na fechadura, que a seguir cedeu enquanto a porta rangia, o som de passos porta adentro a chaves se movendo mais uma vez no encaixe alguém que avançava pela sala e alivio, deixou se cair na cama respirando como se estivesse a muito tempo sem ar, sentia o suor escorrendo encharcando sua franja, as lágrimas ainda corriam mas de alivio de conforto enfim tudo terminou ele estava bem só bastaria esperar alguns minutos e logo seu desejo de estar com ele se realizaria.

Se acomodou melhor nos lençóis macís, levou ao mão ao coração os batimentos já estavam se normalizando, ouviu o tirando os sapatos e seus passos inconfundíveis vindo de encontro a ele, a ansiedade aumentava queria vê-lo para confirmar que realmente estava tudo certo, apagou a luz o escuro disfarçaria o estado deplorável que imaginava estar seu rosto, cada passo que dava diminuía a distancia entre eles fazendo com que seu coração se acelerasse com a expectativa do encontro, um arrepio passou por toda a extensão de sua pele, só a porta os separava agora logo veria o rosto tão amado tudo estava certo em fim, viu como em câmera lenta (seu coração se apertou de uma forma estranha) a maçaneta da porta girar e em um baque surdo colidir com a parede.

Pego de desprevinido quase saltou do local onde estava, as paredes tremeram por instantes devido ao impacto, os vizinhos como sempre teriam muito o que reclamar no dia seguinte.

Tentou forçar seus olhos na fraca luz para poder vê-lo melhor, não conseguiu entender o porque da agressividade, o recém chegado fitava a porta parado no mesmo local que ficara quando entrou no quarto.

Uma sensação estranha atravessou seu corpo quando o viu virar a cabeça para encara-lo, apertou os lençóis com força ele estava se aproximando, não queria acreditar que a voz agourenta em sua cabeça estava certa ao dizer que algo estava errado, como em muitos outros momentos dessa noite fechou os olhos com força já acostumado com a sensação das lágrimas escorrendo, a distancia havia sido vencida estava parado a menos de um palmo a sua frente, uma parte bem pequena de si insistia para que tomasse uma atitude rápida ao invés de ficar parado, se agisse depressa as coisas talvez não terminassem como parecia-lhe que terminariam, mesmo advertindo-se, queria acreditar que não seguiriam mais uma vez por aquele caminho sem volta.

Oh não tudo menos isso, a situação havia mudado não teria que agüentar esse tipo de coisa novamente, uma promessa havia sido feita e nela se apegaria de todas as formas possíveis, não haviam mentiras entre eles, a dúvida não deveria existir, ele não mentiria...

Uma mão puxando seus cabelos fez o trabalho de afastar qualquer tentativa de fugir da realidade, com violência foi puxado para encara-lo, deu graças a deus por estar escuro e não poder ver sua face completamente, se não tivesse lembranças de seu rosto seria mais fácil esquecer quando tudo tivesse passado.

O ar se movimentou a sua frente e um punho acertou sua boca, sentiu a pele sendo comprimida pelos dentes depois o gosto metálico do vermelho junto com a dor, seria impossível que não tivesse ficado com os dentes frouxos depois desse soco, caiu de encontro ao colchão com uma mão protegendo o lugar, todo o corpo solidarizava-se com a dor intensa que sentia, em poucos minutos o líquido já escorria pelas fendas entre seus dedos pingando no lençol branco, tentou ser forte o bastante para pelo menos impedir que os soluços presos em sua garganta escapassem, já que os gemidos de dor estava sendo impossíveis de conter, respirou fundo tentando concentrar sua mente em algo mais agradável, imaginou-se no dia em que fizeram um pique-nique no parque, o dia estava tão bonito ficaram o dia inteiro abraçados aproveitando a atmosfera tão amena e agradável, depois no fim puderam desfrutar do por do sol mais lindo que já tinha visto, bem na verdade só lhe parecia assim tão belo pelo fato de tê-lo ali com sigo.

Um sacolejo e as mãos deles voltaram a se embrenhar em seus cabelos, toda a sua tentativa de se manter alheio ao que acontecia foi interrompida quando foi obrigado a levantar a cabeça e encara-lo de frente.

A respiração quente dele bateu em sua face, não gostou do que sentiu, mas não era surpresa nenhuma só esse motivo faria com que ele agisse assim, a pressão se mantinha firme em seus cabelos, não tentou lutar, para que incentivar mais sua brutalidade?

Um sacolejo mais violento que o anterior, depois a voz que não era a verdadeira voz dele e sim a disforme que semeava medo no seu coração reverberou por todo o ambiente.

- ONDE ELE ESTA??

Quando os dedos se firmaram mais em suas madeixas imaginou que seu couro cabeludo estava prestes a se partir a qualquer momento, tentou fazer com que sua voz não saísse muito assustado, mesmo que isso parecesse impossível em um momento desses.

- E-eu...não s-sei do que...que você esta falando.

A risada raivosa que ouviu não pareceu-lhe de forma alguma anúncio de algo bom.

- NÃO SE FAÇA DE INOCENTE, COM QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTA FALANDO? SE ESQUECEU QUE EU NÃO SOU NENHUM DESSES GAROTINHOS IDIOTAS COM QUEM VOCÊ SAIA! Puxou-lhe até que seus narizes estivessem a pouco centímetros de se encostarem.

- Você sabe que e-e...eu...nunca sai com...ninguém a-além de você...

- MENTIROSO! NÓS DOIS SABEMOS QUE ESTA MENTINDO, QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE REPETIR PARA ENTRAR NESSA SUA CABECINHA BURRA QUE EU NÃO ACREDITO NAS DESCULPAS ESFARRAPADAS DE UM GAROTINHO TOLO COMO VOCÊ!! Seu corpo se encolheu automaticamente quando o barulho da respiração rápida dele chegou aos seus ouvidos. Depois que conseguiu se controlar um pouco voltou a falar com aquela voz.

- ACHA QUE EU NÃO SEI QUE VOCÊ FALA DE MIM PARA ELES! ATÉ POSSO IMAGINAR ESSE SEU CORPINHO MAGRELO SACUDINDO PELO RISO ENQUANTO CONTA COMO O "SENHOR ESPERTINHO" ESPERA SEU MARIDO SAIR PARA IR TRABALHAR E SE DEITA COM O PRIMEIRO QUE BATER NA PORTA.

- A-amor (soluço) você s-sabe que...(soluço) que i-sso n-não é verdade eu...eu nunca faria algo as...

Antes que pudesse terminar sentiu um impacto forte no olho e caiu mais uma vez no macil, agora a dor tinha se tornado uma forte rival ao medo que nutria quando ele estava assim.

- CALADO!! EU NÃO DISSE QUE VOCÊ PODIA FALAR AINDA!! QUANTOS SÃO??

Afundou a cara nos lençóis sentindo que iria sufocar de tanto chorar, ele sempre fazia essa pergunta, mesmo que respondesse a verdade que não havia ninguém, não o satisfaria, permaneceu calado apenas soluçando esperando que o silêncio fosse uma resposta melhor do que qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer.

- RESPONDA!! Pegou em um de seus pulsos e puxou a até coloca-lo parcialmente sentado, não resistiu com medo que tivesse o pulso partido como de uma vez anterior.

Com um olho que insistia em manter-se parcialmente aberto por conta da dor visualizou a silhueta agitada dele, parecia um animal selvagem atento ao menor sinal para abater sua presa.

- Amor...(soluço) n-não tem ninguém...só você...eu só amo você...

- Por que você faz isso comigo? Será que eu não te amo o bastante eu não dou tudo o que você quer? A voz parecia magoada até triste, achou que estava quase parecida com a normal, quando ele não o tratava desse jeito.

- Claro que não amor. Você é maravilhoso, faz tantas coisas boas para mim e eu nem agradeço. Estendeu a mão mesmo com ela tremendo e considerando a hipótese de que talvez não fosse uma boa idéia fazer isso, tocou de leve a face da pessoa que era e ao mesmo tempo não quem amava, o contato tão familiar com a pele macia a bochecha estava quente provavelmente por estar gritando, mesmo que não pudesse vislumbrar direito sabia que seus olhos estavam fechados aproveitando o contato.

- Se você sabe de tudo isso por que então...VOCÊ ME TRAI DESSE JEITO SEU VAGABUNDO...

Firmou os dedos sem remorso no pulso da mão que o acariciava até poucos minutos atrás torcendo seu braço nas costas e enfiando a face assustada na cama. Apertou os dentes para não gritar de dor, não poderia se dar a esse luxo, o que diria aos vizinhos pela manhã? Já teria muito o que explicar sobre os gritos dele, difícil seria que eles não desconfiassem quando vissem as marcas em seu corpo.

- EU...EU FUI A ÚNICA PESSOA QUE TE AJUDOU QUANDO VOCÊ NÃO TINHA NENHUM LUGAR PARA IR, E É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ ME PAGA?? PENSA QUE EU NÃO SEI O TIPO DE PUTO QUE VOCÊ É! ACHA EU GOSTO DE TER AS PESSOAS COMENTANDO NAS MINHAS COSTAS SOBRE COMO FOI BOM DORMIR COM VOCÊ? O QUE ACHA QUE EU SINTO QUANDO ESCUTO ESSE TIPO DE COISAS?

Mentira...seu choro aumentou...podia ser de dor ou talvez indignação e tristeza por ter que escutar essas coisas absurdas...mentira ninguém poderia dizer algo assim, nunca se apaixonará por alguém antes dele, ninguém além da pessoa que o acusava dessa forma agora poderia se vangloriar de tê-lo tocado. Mas não adiantava quando ele estava desse jeito o acusava das coisas mais sórdidas sem se importar com o fato de estar caluniando um inocente.

Os soluços eram tantos que acabou engasgando, tentou tossir mais não conseguiu com a cara enfiada no colchão, seu corpo ficou tenso com a possibilidade de se desesperar e acabar sufocando precisava sair dessa maldita posição, seus pulmões pediam mais ar, começou a se debater, tentando se levantar mais tinha um corpo maior sobre o seu cuidando para que sua face ficasse totalmente espremida de encontro aos panos claros.

- A-amor po-por...favor me solta e-eu preciso respirar, sua voz saiu abafada teve medo que ele não entendesse.

- PENSA QUE EU GOSTO DE PASSAR O DIA INTEIRO LONGE DE VOCÊ? SÓ FAÇO ISSO PORQUE QUERO DAR TUDO O QUE VOCÊ PRECISA, MAS PARECE QUE VOCÊ ENCARA AS COISA DE UMA FORMA DIFERENTE, SE APROVEITA DA MINHA AUSÊNCIA PARA ABRIR AS PERNAS PARA QUALQUER UM...

- Por...favor...

- SEU SAFADO, EU NÃO SOU O SUFICIENTE PARA VOCÊ? COMO TEM CORAGEM DE DORMIR COMIGO E DIZER QUE ME AMA, DEPOIS DE PASSAR A TARDE TODA F COM ESSE BANDO DE PORCOS.

- Amor...por favor...eu preciso...

- NÃO ADIANTA TENTAR ESCONDER EU POSSO SENTIR O CHEIRO DE TODOS ELES IMPREGNADOS NO SEU CORPO, NO SEU CABELO NA MINHA CAMA, O QUE VOCÊ QUER? ME DEIXAR LOUCO ME FAZENDO IMAGINAR ESSES FILHOS DA PUTA COLOCANDO AS PATAS SUJAS EM VOCÊ, QUEM É ELE, QUEM É O SORTUDO QUE ESTA TENDO O PRAZER DE DEITAR NA MINHA CAMA E COMER O MEU MARIDO?

Colocou mais um pouco do seu peso em cima do corpo que prendia, não estava mais agüentando ficar assim, apesar de dormente o braço latejava exigindo liberdade para amenizar a dor que o atravessava, com tudo o que mais queria agora era um pouco mais de ar em seus pulmões, seu rosto estava queimando cada lágrima que escorria parecia brasa deslisando em sua pele, soluçou uma duas quantas se não inúmeras vezes nessa noite, rezou para que pelo menos um poucos dos bons sentimentos ainda estivesse presente nele para que o deixasse em paz logo, apesar de tudo ele era a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, mas não desse jeito e sim quando ele era ele mesmo.

- Amor, por favor...você esta me machucando...por favor...

- NÃO ME IMPORTA, ISSO É MUITO POUCO COMPARADO COM O QUE VOCÊ FAZ COMIGO!!

- Por favor eu-eu não agüento mais...

- RESPONDA DE UMA VEZ O QUE EU QUERO SABER, OU EU POSSO ME CANSAR E ACABAR QUEBRADO ESSE SEU BRACINHO FINO.

- Nãooooo...por favor...AHHHHHHHHHHH!! A dor aumentou de um jeito que gritou antes que pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, engasgou mais uma vez, não dava mais...

- M-MENTIRA...MENTIROSO EU NUNCA FIZ NADA DISSO!!

Sentiu o peso sobre seu corpo aliviar, em dificuldade se ergueu com o braço bom, a cabeça pesava e tudo parecia rodar? Conseguiu se firmar sentado, tossiu até seus pulmões doerem depois levou a manga do blusa a boca secando o sangue e saliva acumulados, algo passou silvando ao lado de sua orelha por milímetros não fora acertado, o objeto bateu forte contra a parede quebrando o momentâneo silêncio, não conseguiu identificar o que era, também não importava, finalmente seu cérebro pareceu ceder a idéia de tomar alguma atitude rápida, precipitou-se o mais veloz que pode para fora da cama, se conseguisse chegar ao banheiro estaria a salvo até que tudo se acalmasse, ou então sua cabeça seria a próxima a se espatifar de encontro a parede.

Por alguns instantes acreditou realmente que seu plano daria certo, conseguiu firmar com um pouco de dificuldade os pés no chão, ia correr mas algo agarrou com força a parte de trás da blusa de seu pijama, ouviu o nítido som do tecido se partindo quando tentou se livrar das garras dele, depois um baque de sua queda quase de cara no chão, conseguiu amortecer o tombo com os braços, lágrimas de dor deixaram seus olhos quando o pulso ferido ajudou a sustentar o peso de seu corpo, ainda tentou se arrastar mas os som de passos rápidos contornando a cama e parando ao seu lado diziam que desistisse, perdeu a chance...

- COMO SE ATREVE A FALAR COMIGO DESSE JEITO? MENTIROSO EU? Moveu o pé para frente quando este atingiu seu alvo um grito estrangulado chegou aos seus ouvidos. EU MENTI QUANDO DISSE QUE AMAVA VOCÊ?(chute) EU MENTI QUANDO PROMETI QUE MORARÍAMOS JUNTOS (chute), MENTI QUANDO DISSE QUE NUNCA TE TRAIRIA (chute), MENTI QUANDO DISSE QUE VOCÊ NÃO SE ARREPENDERIA SE FICASSE COMIGO??( chute,chute)

A única coisa que conseguia fazer agora era gemer, parecia que todos os ossos de seu corpo estavam querendo se despedaçar, o som seco do pé dele atingindo todas as partes de seu corpo parecia até irreal aos seus ouvidos, pelo menos a cabeça conseguiu preservar com os braços.

Nem chorava mais nem tinha força para isso, mas gemer sim, parecia até que eles saiam automaticamente. Agora a chuva de chutes havia parado aproveitou para tirar forças de algum lugar de onde seria não sabia, assim que ele se cansasse de chuta-lo como uma lata velha de refrigerante estaria tudo bem, tudo ia ficar bem, logo ia ficar tudo bem, ia ficar tudo bem, estava bem, ia ficar bem daqui a pouco...

- RESPONDA (chute). Não eram gemidos que queria ouvir, sabia que estava certo nunca fizera nada que desabonasse com as promessas que havia feito, que direito esse "garoto" tinha de falar-lhe desse jeito.

- VOCÊ NÃO OUVIU O QUE EU DISSE!! (chute)

- N-n...nã..o...

- NÃO O QUE??

- V..vo-cê...nun...ca...mentiu...p-para...mim...

- Bom garoto, eu nunca mentiria e nunca vou mentir para você, sabe porque? Claro que você sabe, eu te amo, amo muito, mesmo que você seja um puto sem vergonha eu te amo assim mesmo...

Mordeu os lábios quando as mãos dele tocaram seu corpo o pegando no colo, encostou a cabeça no peito dele com os olhos fechados quanto menos lembranças melhor, em outros momentos esse contato seria maravilhoso não agora, a sensação de ter algo em baixo de si desapareceu por uma curta fração de instantes no outro aquilo que chamava de eu quicou no colchão do quarto.

Onde caiu ficou, não moveu um músculo se quer, os olhos continuaram fechados, não procurou reclamar mais da dor, se concentrasse sua atenção em outra coisa em algo agradável o desconforto não seria tão devastador. A cama cedeu novamente sobre o peso de outra pessoa, sentiu-o se arrastar ate ficar bem próximo de si, a mão dele tocou seu rosto fazendo um carinho no lado inchado, não foi agradável.

- Sabe meu amor...acho que não há nada nesse mundo que você possa fazer para que eu deixe de gostar de você...

A outra mão dele deslizou por seu peito e se deteve na tarefa de desabotoar a camisa de seu pijama, os lábios contaminados tocaram os seus cortados muito rapidamente, a seguir encostaram suavemente em sua bochecha depois uma boca voraz se banqueteava em seu pescoço. Murmurou um "ai" e apertou os lençoís quando seus dentes se fecharam impiedosamente em um ponto de sua pele.

Seu peito agora livre de panos já recebia todo o "carinho" que as mãos dele poderiam lhe dar, mas ainda faltava um detalhe para que ficasse totalmente a mercê dele, ciente desse detalhe ele tratou de eliminar as ultimas barreiras, com um puxão rasgou a peça que cobria a parte inferior de seu corpo.

Balançou a cabeça satisfeito aprovando o que estava vendo, era seu o corpo em frente a seus olhos, lhe pertencia poderia fazer o que quisesse com ele e isso muito o alegrava.

- Você é lindo meu amor, não precisa se preocupar mesmo que eles tenham sujado você eu ainda te quero.

O farfalhar de panos se movendo chegou ao seu ouvido, soube então que ele estava se despindo, o ultimo som antes que seus olhos voltassem a ficar molhados foi o da calça jeans sendo jogada no chão, os dedos leves dele deslizaram por toda a lateral do corpo deitado até pararem intencionalmente nas coxas macias, apertou testando a textura se deliciando com a pele que cedia sobre seus dedos, mas não era sua intenção ficar apenas "brincando" precisava de ação rápido, em vista disso tratou de fazer com que as coxas ficassem mais favoráveis a si, posicionou-as de forma a poder ficar entre elas. Um arepio passou pelo corpo deitado quando sentiu-o se debruçar sobre si com a respiração quente batendo em sua orelha, sentiu ser beijado ali naquele ponto atrás da mesma e a voz baixa sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Apesar de tudo você ainda me parece um anjo como da primeira vez que te vi, meu anjo das asas rasgadas, meu Hee-chan...

Heero apenas virou o rosto apertando mais os olhos, podia aguentar isso também, não pensou em mais nada quando o corpo dele se moveu sobre o seu, os dedos de uma de suas mãos se fecharam até que as unhas conseguissem rasgar a carne, seus lábios ainda conseguiram murmurar o nome dele antes de serem arrastados em uma longa espiral de dor noite adentro.

-D..Du...o...

Mas Duo não ouviu estava ocupado se divertindo com o que era seu.

tsuzuku...

* * *

Ai...ai ainda me surpreendo com as besteiras que sou capaz de fazer...

É triste mais eu só posso pedir desculpas e esperar não cometer os mesmos erros novamente, mas será que eu consigo?

Muita gente diria que não.


	2. Meu Querido

Como sempre não sou dona de nada!!!

Buenas, (Ò__Ó)

Muuuuuito obrigado mocinhas que se deram ao trabalho de comentar, fiquei deveras feliz e emocionada!!!

Não quero decepcionar ninguém, por isso preciso dizer que essa fic é um barco perdido no oceano, que não sei onde vai dar, eu deveria obviamente saber mas não sei, então desculpe mas não esperem que saia algo que presta disso, sinto muito....

Já ia esquecendo, acho que uma musica que combina com essa parte é a; Meefisshu no uta, koi gara no suihou, do Ayabie , é tão bonitinha , ouvi muito essa musica enquanto estava escrevendo essa parte, a Baajinsunookaraa que é apenas instrumental também combina em alguns pontos, pelo menos eu acho. No outro capitulo estava escutando Buck Tick, Flame , Shippou no Blade Runner, Long Distance Call mas acho que nenhuma delas se encaixa bem com ele. É mais divertido escrever alguma coisa com uma musica que crie uma atmosfera, sei lá talvez de inspiração... E o nome desse capitulo veio de uma musica que eu estava ouvindo também, me inspirou e acabei mudando tudo que já tinha feito.

E o mais importante, continuo pior do que tudo com o português, fechem por favor os olhos em relação a todos os 500 mil erros que eu devo ter cometido, revisei mas sempre passa muita coisa é claro.

Então brigadinho e tchauzinho.

* * *

Meu Querido

Na primeira imagem que tenho... A trança desce por um lado do pescoço, enquanto esta se vestindo com uma camiseta preta, para e me olha com a roupa atravessada no corpo, esta sorrindo porque eu disse algo mas não me lembro...

Penso em beleza, força e em tudo que esta se revirando aqui dentro, enquanto fico em pé observando, joga a camiseta sobre a cama e vem até aqui, seus lábios estão mexendo enquanto continua sorrindo, mas o único som que escuto são os dos meus próprios pensamentos...

Depois me pego concentrado nas mãos, que descem alisando o cabelo, desfazendo os nós dos fios, separa uma parte depois outra e outra para fazer a trança, se mexem muito rápido seus dedos... no fim estende a ponta para mim sentado ao seu lado, enlaço com o elástico para que não solte, se inclina e beija o meu rosto, e continua me olhando como fez todo o tempo mas ninguém diz nada...

O peso não é muito grande, mas é suficiente para que eu me sinta sufocado, não há muita luz neste quarto.

Dá para ouvir a chuva caindo de qualquer jeito lá fora, vira meu rosto dizendo para eu parar de ficar olhando a janela, seu movimento faz todo o cabelo escorregar e cair tampando a minha face, jogo todos para o lado, o cheiro doce que vem deles me incomoda.

Reclama e diz "Abra os olhos", não sabia que estavam fechados.

Olho-o assim como ele se concentra em mim, a sobrancelha franzida... pergunta se esta tudo bem, sim esta, eu falei, estou me vendo refletido nos olhos.

Põe meus cabelos para o lado beijando do rosto até o pescoço, não me vejo mais... sorrindo neles...

Não sinto mais peso nenhum, também não consigo mais distinguir quais partes pertencem ao meu e quais são as do corpo dele, eu disse que o amava, leva minha mão aos lábios e beija, depois me beija e diz que também me ama.

Paro de tentar fechar os olhos, fico apenas observando, em um movimento tudo se distorce e só resta sentir...

Um dia disse: "Você esta me traindo", olhando a noite lá fora, e eu sentado estudando.

"Você esta me traindo", ouvi pela segunda vez. Os pés foram-me levando até a janela onde estava. Meus dedos pararam deslizando pela ponta da trança...

- Duo?

"Nunca mais se atreva a colocar essas mãos sujas nos meus cabelos", sem gritar disse.

Virou-se porque eu ainda tinha a ponta da trança segura entre os dedos, eu não ia soltar...

"VOCÊ É SURDO!?" Pegando o pulso e torcendo o braço que era meu até eu ficar de joelhos, porque estava quase quebrando.

- Por favor... Duo ... não faz isso...

" NÃO!!! VOCÊ ME ENGANOU!"

- Amor, Duo solta o meu braço...

"CALA BOCA SEU ADULTERO FILHO DA PUTA, POR QUANTO TEMPO ACHOU QUE PODERIA ESCONDER ISSO DE MIM?"

- Duo...

"Hein Heero, meu amor? Ficar comigo, dormir na mesma cama que eu, me beijar, tocar meus cabelos, tudo isso não vale nada para você? É tudo tão insignificante que você não se importa de trocar por algumas horas de... de..."

Nunca falou o resto...

- D...Duo para com isso...

"PARAR COM O QUE, DE FALAR A VERDADE? Hee... você não se importa de me abandonar, mas eu... eu não posso ficar sem você..."

- .................

"Não posso dormir sem você toda a noite..."

- Duo...eu nunca...

"Nunca vou te deixar (imitando a minha voz). Ha...ha...ha..., e você nunca vai me trair também não é?

- .....................

"RESPONDE PORRA!!!"

Não sei do que esta falando, porque meu pulso esta doendo...doe...doe a mão dele não quer soltar...

- Duo por favor para.... você vai quebrar...

"HA...HA...HA...HA! E QUEM SE IMPORTA COM ISSO HEERO? Eu posso fazer o que quiser com você, ou não se lembra que você se deu pra mim? Tudo o que tem haver com você me pertence agora, e você não tem nenhum direito de reclamar com o que eu faço com o que é meu, e já que você é uma criaturazinha muito tola eu sei exatamente do que você precisa..."

Fico olhando de baixo para ele que me vê de cima, fecha os olhos enquanto me escuta implorar.

Bate, chuta, estapeia machuca tudo que pode, nada se move em mim para impedir...

"Você é apenas um objeto para cada um deles Heero, um vagabundozinho sem moral, que sai com todo mundo, tsc...tsc... ninguém te respeita Hee-chan. Ou você acha que existem tantos idiotas no mundo como eu, para perderem seu tempo amando uma criatura magrela e ridícula como você?"

As palavras chegam para mim, olhando o sapato negro dele brilhar, não tem nenhum significado em tudo isso que esta falando.

- DUO PARA, CALA BOCA, EU NÃO QUERO MAIS OUVIR NADA!

Para com isso...por favor.

"Não olhe pra mim desse jeito, quem você pensa que é, VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA ALÉM DE MIM HEERO, NÃO ME TRATE COMO SE EU NÃO FOSSE IMPORTANTE. Sou eu quem paga todas as contas dessa maldita casa, você só tinha a merda das roupas que carregava no corpo quando eu te encontrei, e olha para tudo que eu te dei... SEU MAL AGRADECIDO, EU SÓ QUERIA TE FAZER FELIZ, ME IRRITA VER QUE POR MAIS QUE EU TENTE VOCÊ NUNCA VAI ME AMAR DO JEITO QUE EU PRECISO... o que eu faço com você?"

Ainda me engano, quando flui pelo meu corpo a força que se desprende das mãos dele e destrói um pouco de mim, com toda a dor... ainda amo, muito mais do que posso imaginar, isso faz chorar...

Tranco os olhos e só abro depois que ele terminou de me socar, ainda estou bem... O teto da casa é branco, Duo tinha dito que era a nossa casa, e eu fiquei feliz com isso.

"ERA A NOSSA VIDA HEERO, PORRA VOCÊ DESTRUIU TODOS OS MEUS SONHOS!!!"

Esta quebrando, acabando com tudo o que agente tinha, do mesmo jeito que faz comigo.

"Hein Heero, você gostava disso não gostava? (joga aqui na minha direção), e disso aqui, você também não precisa mais não é?(atira no chão). Acho que você não quer mais nada que te faça lembrar de mim..."

Não vou olhar, os barulhos de tudo desabando e se partindo furando os meus ouvidos... os vizinhos vão ouvir...

- ....os vizinhos vão ouvir... Duo...

"PRO INFERNO COM OS VIZINHOS!! Esta com vergonha que todo mundo fique sabendo das safadezas que você faz quando eu não estou em casa?

Os cacos de vidros fazem barulho por que ele esta vindo até aqui.

"Agora esta tudo quebrado do jeito que você queria, esta feliz Hee-chan, eu sempre faço tudo do jeito que você quer não é?"

As gotas ficam pingando, uma atrás da outra no tapete, antes era branco agora tem uma mancha vermelha que vai aumentando... os chutes só acertam nos lugares que mais doem, eu gemendo e ele gritando algo que eu não entendo, achei que nunca fosse parar de chegar a dor...

"Heero..."

Vai me bater de novo...

"Heero!"

- H..hum?

" Limpa!"

- D..Duo...por favor...não...

"Limpa!!"

Não consigo parar de chorar.

- Duo não...não...

"Vai logo PORRA"

Um gosto ruim na boca... um pouco de sangue, minha língua deslizando e limpando o sapato dele, sujo do meu sangue. E eu não vi nada...

"Bom garoto, apesar de tudo você é um garoto muito esperto Hee-chan"

Agora que já posso respirar, arrasta o resto do corpo pelo pulso que doe, a dor se espalha como uma luz piscando, que faz todo o eu tremer. Ainda escorrem pelos meus olhos, quando a minha cabeça bate no pé do sofá, na mesinha da sala, nas paredes do corredor até sangrar.

- ...você...me odeia...

"Hee-chan tolinho, é claro que não, pra mim você é a pessoa mais importante que existe, eu sempre sempre vou te amar, e posso te perdoar quantas vezes você quiser, se você me pedir é claro".

Quando presto tenção novamente já estou na cama, os dedos dele deslizam pelo meu cabelo, colocando a franja para o lado.

- Hee… (beijando o meu pescoço, passa o punho da camisa na minha boca limpando o sangue). Olha para mim, você quer que eu te perdoe? Hun….? Hee chan…?

- Você…me odeia Duo…

"Hun…Hun… eu já falei que te amo porque você insisti nisso?"

-....................

"Você quer que eu te perdoe Hee? É só pedir estou esperando…"

Todo o corpo doe quando ele mexe no pulso, levanta o meu braço e começo a sentir os lábios dele tocando o que ele tinha feito.

"Hee estou te dando uma chance… "(continua beijando, fazendo mais dor)

-...................

"Heero que merda! Para de me ignorar estou falando com você PORRA!!!"

- Você me odeia Duo?

"Mas que P… ( bate na testa irritado e não termina de dizer). O que há com você, bateu demais a cabeça e ficou idiota?!!! NÃO eu NÃAAAO te odeio droga!!!"

Fica olhando esperando que eu diga algo, quando abro a boca cobre com a mão dele.

"Heero eu não estou brincando com você, estou te dando uma oportunidade, você entende não é?"

Retira a mão e me beija, e eu o beijo fechando os olhos.

"Heero…" Ele esta esperando…

Era só isso que eu queria saber.... não tinha como ser diferente.

Tudo vem de longe, os sons, e a voz dele. Só o perfume, o cheiro estranho e doce que incomoda o meu nariz, que sai do travesseiro dele esta perto, sufocando meu rosto e todos os soluços que estão saindo...

"INFERNO!! EU NÃO QUERO OLHAR PARA A DROGA DA SUA CARA CÍNICA!"

Duo...Duo...

"TE AVISEI PARA NÃO BRINCAR COMIGO, ACHA DIVERTIDO FICAR TIRANDO SARRO DA MINHA CARA DESSE JEITO?? É ISSO QUE VOCÊ QUER ME IRRITAR? ME FAZER TE ODIAR, NÃO EU NÃO TE ODEIO, NUNCA VOU TE ODIAR, NUNCA…NUNCA…NUNCA…

Não sei se posso acreditar… a memoria das carnes machucadas nunca concordarão, assim como não aprovão o que acontece depois de apanhar... quero esquecer.

Quantas vezes já foram? Mais do que todos os meus dedos das mãos e dos pés juntos acho…

.........

- HEERO!

- O que é?

- Vem aqui eu tenho uma coisa para você!

- Estou ocupado agora…

- Para de ser chato e vem aqui, depois você termina isso!

Apertou os olhos por um momento, levantou deixando todas as suas coisas desarrumadas, seus pés se moveram sem vontade.

- Heerooo!

- Já vou!

- Senta aqui. Se pôs um pouco mais para o lado e gesticulou mostrando o espaço vago.

Apenas olhou, e se jogou no assento mais próximo de onde estava.

- Chato! Endireitou-se, levantou segurando a bandeja e se pôs um pouco apertando do lado dele. É para você. O verde no prato era tão brilhante, balançando de um lado para o outro indiferente por qualquer movimento. Gelatina Heero.

- Estou vendo.

- Então pode comer. Enfiou a colher no prato picando os montinhos, e entregando a bandeja.

- Não quero, deixou ficar com a bandeja estendida.

- Heero! Balançou o conjunto fazendo a gelatina dançar no pratinho, estendendo mais uma vez. Nada disso senhor Yuy, não adianta negar porque eu sei que você adora essa coisinha verde, encarou confiante e sorriu. Especialmente para você, foi eu que fiz, é melhor que você não coma coisas solidas por um tempo.

As voltas que este dava não paravam, mas assim mesmo tomou a colher desceu na gelatina e levou a boca, enchendo o estômago.

Exalando satisfação, se acomodou melhor no sofá dedilhou no controle e ligou a televisão, mudou, mudou e mudou até achar algo. Concentrado na tela e na colher que ia e voltava do prato até a boca.

- Esta gostosa? Raspou no fundo do prato depois foi até a boca e fez a mesma coisa novamente a seguir, sem palavra alguma acompanhando.

- Heero você quer falar alguma coisa? A colher parou enfiada na gelatina verde.

- Não. Voltou a se mover até a boca.

- Mais eu quero, se o que esta te incomodando tem haver com aquele dia eu...

Tirou a colher da boca e depositou sobre o prato.

- Você é adulto é pode fazer o que quiser Duo, isso não tem nada haver comigo.

- Se não tivesse você não estaria agindo dessa forma comigo, colocou duas colheradas seguidas na boca enquanto ouvia. Eu sei que você não gosta que eu… eu saia para beber mas, eu não fiz nada de errado, Chang me trouxe em casa e eu não precisei dirigir. Você se preocupa demais às vezes, franziu a sobrancelha pensando na veracidade de suas palavras, e nem era tão tarde assim…

- Por isso eu disse que você poderia fazer o que quisesse.

- Heero! Foi ao chão fazendo um barulho agudo e metálico, quando sua coxa bateu na bandeja, ao levantar meio estabanado. Colocou a última colherada na boca, olhando a gelatina verde brilhante balançando no chão com os caquinhos brancos. Você não tem o direito de ficar bravo comigo, eu não te causei nenhum problema causei?

_- __Ha__...__ha__...__ha__..__ha__..__ha_

Não virou para olhar, apenas esperou contrariado que o riso desagradável cessasse.

Se acertou de novo no sofá e virou o rosto que ainda olhava o chão.

- Heero eu causei algum problema para você? Causei Heero?

_- __Ha__..__ha__..__ha__..ha…ha. _

Enfiou a mão no espaço ao seu lado tentando achar o controle, aquela mulher ria mais alto e mais forte. Desistiu com um principio de irritação quando não encontrou a PORRA do controle em lugar nenhum.

Estava se vendo nos olhos violetas, a gelatina é que balançava em seu estômago e fazia com que se sentisse mole enquanto olhava-o.

- N…não…

- Esta vendo, então não tem problema eu sair de vez em quando para beber um pouquinho tem Hee? Inclinou-se um pouco e beijou duas vezes a pele geladinha da bochecha.

- _Você apenas sabe como me machucar, não sei mais de te amo ou te odeio...._

Aquela mulher ruiva caiu no chão com os olhos escorrendo, ao mesmo tempo em que era olhada por alguém sem expressão alguma no rosto.

Apertou com os dentes a parte de baixo do lábio e rápido voltou a se colocar em pé, deu três passos a caminho de acabar com ela indo direto no botão, mas antes a tela ficou escura e a face húmida daquela mulher desapareceu. Olhou para trás para o controle estendido nesta direção, e que depois caiu no sofá quando foi largado. "Hum" resmungou se acertando no seu lugar.

- Heero? Colocando suas mãos entre as dele.

- N-não… eu…eu vou pegar um pano para limpar essa sujeira. Levantou e caiu para trás com um barulho fofo quando seu braço permaneceu seguro.

- Ainda tem uma coisa que eu quero saber.... passou a mão e jogou um pouco do cabelo dele para o lado, mostrando mais os olhos que o observavam.

Desviou para os riozinhos verdes no piso, e para as marcas de sapato em algumas partes, se ainda tivessem o tapete seria manchado de verde agora.

- Hee... Queria que voltasse a olhá-lo.

O tapete foi jogado fora há muito tempo, inclinou a cabeça para trás e o teto que viu não era branco.

- Heero...

Seus olhos pararam nos pés, era aquele sapato, com o gosto do seu sangue, a gelatina continuou balançando dentro do seu corpo.

- Heero você esta me ouvindo?

Só deixou seu corpo se mover, não viu o que tinha feito, quando enxergou de novo, ele estava segurando um lado do rosto com uma cordinha de sangue escorrendo no cantinho da boca. No quarto seus dedos ainda vibravam enquanto girava a chave na fechadura, e o silêncio por todos os lados machucava seus ouvidos.

"Ah!" exclamou para si mesmo ouvir, quando sentiu a maçaneta ser virada.

- Heero, por que você trancou a porta? .... Heero abre...

Esperou secando a boca, ouvindo a movimentação no interior, e dando de cara com ele que estava lá dentro quando a porta se moveu.

Balançou a cabeça suspirando, e depois fazendo sua mão ir também na face de Heero. Assustou-se dando passos para trás, olhando ele que ficou parado na porta depois de o acertar, até esbarrar na cama e cair sentado sobre ela.

- Estamos quites agora...

Se encolhia enquanto ele vinha até ali onde estava.

Se agachou a sua frente colocando as mãos nos seus joelhos, e olhando para ele que ainda tinha a mão presa no lugar machucado.

- Hee eu...eu nunca faria com você algo que você não fizesse comigo, eu não entendo, se você esta bravo comigo deveria me dizer, apertando um pouco as mãos sobre o jeans de seus joelhos. Eu não posso adivinhar o que se passa na sua cabeça, e nem posso me desculpar por uma coisa que eu nem sei que aconteceu.

Fechou os olhos sentindo as mãos dele no seus joelhos, as mãos dele nas suas coxas, as mãos dele na sua cintura e os lábios dele nos seus lábios. "Macio...."

- Eu apenas... as palavras saiam esbarrando nos lábios dele junto do seus... fiquei... fiquei... com med... preocupado quando... você não chegou... Sua boca se afastou da dele e encostou a testa sem querer olhar ainda no ombro dele.

Seu corpo deslizou deitando na cama empurrado pelas mãos na sua cintura. Ficou inclinado sobre ele olhando os olhos fechados e o cabelo esparramado na cama um pouco bagunçado no rosto.

- Desculpe Hee... mas não precisa se preocupar comigo eu sei me cuidar... abre os olhos.

Foram se movendo devagar até se abrirem por completo.

- Eu não queria fazer isso... As pontas de seus dedos deslizaram pelo canto da boca de Duo.

- Não foi nada. Sorriu e segurou a mão beijando todos os dedos. Beijando também as marcas roxas no pulso. A camiseta branca que ele usava começou a deslizar para fora, com ajuda de suas mãos e parou no final jogada no chão.

Seus olhos apenas pararam em todas aquelas marcas roxas, algumas azuis também.

- Heero... você mente para mim? Falou tão suave, quase não era uma pergunta.

Seus olhos azuis passaram a se concentrar naquilo que os violetas olhavam.

A gelatina balançou dentro novamente, quando seus lábios acabaram se movendo.

- Não, respondeu como se fosse verdade.

- E o que é isso então? Circulando com um dedo um hematoma que alguém tinha feito. Quem fez isso, por que alguém te machucou desse jeito?

- Duo, suspirando, esquece isso, não foi nada e nem doe mais.

Se ajoelhou direito sobre a cama com as sobrancelhas torcidas, soltou o ar devagar não querendo gritar.

- Você quer que eu finja que não estou vendo nada? Heero isso é sério, olha só como você esta machucado, me conta por favor.... eu não vou fazer nada se você não quiser, eu só quero saber, como eu posso te ajudar se eu não entendo o que esta acontecendo.

- Duo por favor, isso não é importante, e-eu não quero mais falar sobre isso, se remexeu inquieto sentando na cama, e não querendo ser observado nesse momento.

Seus dedos apertavam forte o lençol amassando o pano.

- Heero sabe o que está falando? Então o que tem haver com você não é importante para mim? Eu não tenho o direito de me preocupar?

- Não é isso que eu estou dizendo... e só que ....

- Para Heero! você está mentindo, tente me enganar quando pelo menos tiver uma justificativa convincente.

- Eu não estou mentindo.

- ESTÁ, NÃO ACREDITO EM NADA DO QUE VOCÊ DISSE ATÉ AGORA!

- Duo...

- NÃO! PORQUE VOCÊ ESCONDE AS COISAS DE MIM SE EU FALO TUDO PARA VOCÊ?!

Estava gritando agora, mas era diferente, era Duo que estava brigando com ele, e não aquela pessoa que machucava.

- Você não esta entendendo...

- NÃO TEM NADA PARA ENTENDER! SÓ QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONFIA EM MIM!!! Se mantinha agitado nunca tinha gritado assim com ele antes, sem querer evitar o impulso jogou na cara de Heero o travesseiro que estava ao seu alcance.

O impacto suave com o perfume dos cabelos dele o assustou, deixou se deitar novamente na cama olhando o teto azul, e o travesseiro pesando sobre seu peito, sem palavras...

Não soube o que falar, tentou se mover mas não pode não havia como, por isso fugiu. Não olhou para trás só deixou a porta bater quando saiu.

........


End file.
